Aquatic Humanoids (Bazaar Companies)
Aquatic humanoids are the second dominant species on the planet Earth. They share characteristics with reptiles and fish. They cannot walk upright and have the same level of intelligence is Homo sapiens. They can breathe underwater and on land for short periods of time. They evolved over millions of years in relative isolation from early human settlements. They lived in relative isolation in the isolated jungles of South America, South Africa and on tiny Pacific islands. Their societies were highly advanced and they had a unique artistic style that has been lost due to the massacre of aquatic humanoids which occurred in 2022 shortly after they are discovered. They also had a unique form of writing and complicated mythology. Aquatic humanoids have experienced intense discrimination in housing and employment. The Lucifer company owner of Starbucks, Kentucky fried crickets and many other companies are the leading employers of aquatic humanoids. Aquatic humanoids also have unique dietary needs and they consume a large amount of salty seaweed and fish. This group is the third most laudable group to hate crimes after the undead and minority groups. History Aquatic humanoids have existed on this planet for at least 100 million years much longer than our own species. They were hunter-gatherers in relative isolation for much of their history. Starting in the 1330s aquatic humanoids began to farm seaweed and created primitive fish farms. Aquatic humanoids successfully created fish farms centuries before Homo sapiens did. In the 1500s aquatic humanoids also began to build large underwater sound settlements in title basins off the coast of South America. They also built large flooded stone settlements near rivers in the deep rain forests of South America. By the early 2000s aquatic humanoids were still isolated however they were aware of the presence of Homo sapiens in the wider world. They had legends going back centuries describing contact with humanity. aquatic humanoids had a deep fear of Homo sapiens probably because of centuries of mistreatment and execution by superstitious humans. Aquatic humanoids were first discovered and revealed to the world on January 1, 2022. There was a debate in the international community about whether or not to accept aquatic humanoids in society. By 2033 there was officially the aquatic humanoid rights act which was a UN resolution that recognized that quiet humanoids have the same rights as Homo sapiens and the undead. Aquatic humanoids have a much smaller population than Homo sapiens but as a result of the establishment of aquatic humanoids settlements, their numbers are increasingly growing. Aquatic humanoids still face discrimination but they are gradually being accepted. Hopefully one-day aquatic humanoids the undead Homo sapiens can live in harmony. Population the estimated aquatic humanoid population of the globe is 80 million individuals as of the census of 2045. It is estimated by 2125 that the aquatic humanoid population will reach 200 million. Brazil has the highest population of acquired humanoids second to the Republic of Seattle which is an international center for aquatic humanoid refugees and aquatic humanoid culture.aquatic humanoids also live in harmony with the native people who live between North and South America in the Darien gap Category:Bazaar Companies Category:Briasemp22